christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayson Sherlock
Jayson Andrew Sherlock (born July 12, 1970) is an Australian musician that began his musical career in 1989. He has most notably been a part of Mortification, Horde, Deliverance and Paramaecium. Sherlock currently performs in Revulsed. History Jayson Andrew Sherlock was born on July 12, 1970 in Melbourne, Victoria in Australia. He started his music interest with listening to Kiss. LightForce and Mortification (1989-1993) Sherlock first met Cameron Hall at a Bible study they were both attending in 1989. Hall had been apart of a band called LightForce, who at the time were in search of a drummer. The two met up with Steve Rowe, the band's other member, and the three began to play together. Eventually, they recorded a demo, titled Break the Curse. The style was more technical and dirty than LightForce's style that he was previously known for, so Rowe decided to change their name, with the two agreeing to this. The band then became known as Mortification.Sherlock, Jayson (October 25, 2015). "Jayson Sherlock of Revulsed (Mortification)". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner and Stephen Sarro. Retrieved on August 24, 2018. Mortification recorded their self-titled debut, with Sherlock writing a majority of the songs, including "Satan's Doom". The album was released through Frontline Records in 1991. The artwork was drawn up by Sherlock. Following the release, the band performed around Australia. Sherlock then began to better develop his double-bass skills. In 1992, the band recorded their seminal album, Scrolls of the Megilloth, with Sherlock better developing his skills, most notably on "Death Requiem", which was so fast at the time, that he dreaded the commitment of performing it live. Sherlock recorded Live Planetarium in 1993, before departing from the band. However, he did record one song for the next album, titled "Butchered Mutilation", which did not appear on the album till later, and he drew up the artwork for the album. Paramaecium and Beheadoth/Horde (1994-1996) After his departure from Mortification, Sherlock went on to join Paramaecium, a doom metal band, and record their debut album, Exhumed at the Earth, which came out in 1993. In 1994, Paramaecium was a bit slow, so Sherlock formed his own solo project. The band began as Beheadoth, with Sherlock going under the alias of Upaganuth Necronomoccultociduth, before changing the band name to Horde and Sherlock changing his alias to Anoymous, which was believed to be a play on Euronymous of Mayhem.Erasmus. "Interview with Horde". Unblack.de. Retrieved on August 24, 2018. The project recorded a single album, titled Hellig Usvart, which became legendary in the Christian black metal scene, which now had the new name of unblack metal. Horde, however, despite it's infamy, was put to bed. Paramaecium returned in 1996, releasing an album titled Within the Ancient Forest, based off of a book written by Vocalist/Bassist Andrew Tompkins. The album was followed up with an EP, titled Repentance. However, before either was released, Sherlock departed from the band, alongside Guitarist Jason De Ron. Soundscape, Where Shadows Lie and Altera Enigma (1999-2009) For three years, Sherlock remained musically silent, until he formed Soundscape, which he compared to an instrumental Dream Theater. The band was formed by Sherlock, alongside De Ron, Kenny Cheong of Kekal, Steve Cox of Vanishing Point and Janelle Kitchen."Soundscape". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on August 24, 2018. By 2002, Sherlock joined melodic death metal band Where Shadows Lie until 2004. The same year, he formed Altera Enigma, which was similar to Soundscape, even with Cheong and De Ron returning, in addition to Jefray Arwadi (Kekal, ex-Armageddon Holocaust). 2006 was a big year for Sherlock, rejoining Paramaecium and Horde, and playing a live show with Horde in Norway, with members of Drottnar and Crimson Moonlight. Paramaecium did not last much longer, changing their name and style to InExordium and performing a more death metal-style than their normal doom metal. Horde once again went into a hiatus, while InExordium rode on full force. Horde, before going into slumber once more, released a DVD called The Day of Total Armageddon Holocaust: Alive in Olso. The band went on to record a self-titled album in 2008. Between 2007 and 2008, Sherlock performed with Generator.An interview in 2007 states specific acts Sherlock had played with, with Generator not being mentioned. In 2008, a different interview is made with Sherlock mentioning Generator. Using deductive reasoning, he most likely performed with them between 2007 and 2008. The next year, 2009, saw Sherlock filling in for Teramaze and Fearscape on drums, as both bands' drummers were unable to perform. Revulsed, Deliverance and InExordium's disbanding (2010-present) In 2010, Sherlock began writing for a project, alongside Sheldon D'Costa, who had joined InExordium in 2009, and Justin "Yowie" Smith of Metanoia. In 2012, Sherlock recorded Drums and backing Vocals for a worship album with his wife, known as Ursula. The album was titled Awakening. Sherlock then got in contact with Mike Phillips of Deliverance. The two went back in forth discussing the upcoming Deliverance release with Sherlock inquiring if they had a drummer for the release. Sherlock would then become the drummer of the band, and record drums for the album. The album, Hear What I Say!, was supposed to be the final release of the band, so once the release was finished, Sherlock separated from the band. Revulsed officially began to work in 2013, with Sherlock and D'Costa writing the material. The two tried out Peter Ball of Those Who Endure, which, unfortunately, did not work out. A short time later, Konstantin Lühring of Defeated Sanity and Despondency, contacted Sherlock, who was a big fan of his band, and inquired about performing with the band. Sherlock agreed immediately, with the Defeated Sanity Vocalist joining the band. Together, the three recorded Infernal Atrocity, which came out in 2015 via Permeated Records. In 2017, with a lineup of Sherlock, D'Costa and new members Damien Miriklis and Mark Smith - Vocals and Bass respectively - the band recorded a live album, titled Live Atrocity - The Inception of Sufferance. ''Sherlock would form a supergroup alongside Frost Like Ashes' Vocalist Nyk Edinger and Sympathy's brainchild Derek James-From, titled Ninth Sphere."Nyk/edinger: Nyk's Music". Blogspot. Retrieved on November 27, 2019. Bands '''Current' * Ninth Sphere - Drums (2017-present) * Revulsed - Drums (2010-present) Hiatus * Altera Enigma - Drums (2004-present) * Soundscape - Drums (1999-present) Former * Lightforce - Drums (1989-1990) * Mortification - Drums, Vocals (1990-1993) * Paramaecium - Drums (1993-1996, 2006) * Beheadoth - Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drums, Keyboards (1994) * Horde - Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drums, Keyboards (1994, 2006, 2010, 2012) * Where Shadows Lie - Drums (2002-2004) * InExordium - Drums (2006-2013) * Generator - Drums (2007-2008)"Interview with Jayson Sherlock". Christian Metal Fellowship. October 15, 2009. Retrieved on August 24, 2018. * Deliverance - Drums (2012-2014) Live * Fearscape - Drums (2009) * Teramaze - Drums (2009) Discography LightForce * Break the Curse (1990) Mortification * Mortification (1991) * Scrolls of the Megilloth (1992) * Live Planetarium (1993) * Nuclear Blast Promo EP II (1993) * Post Momentary Affliction (1993) * Break the Curse 1990 (1994) * Grind Planets (1994) * Break the Curse Compilation (1994) * Live Planetarium (2006) * Break the Curse 20th-Anniversary Expanded Edition (2010) Paramaecium * Exhumed at the Earth (1993) * Within the Ancient Forest (1996) * Repentance (1996) Horde * Hellig Usvart (1994) * The Day of Total Armageddon Holocaust: Alive in Olso (2007) InExordium * inExordium (2008) Deliverance * Hear What I Say! (2013) Altera Enigma * Alteration (2006) * Angular Momentum (Unreleased) **"The View From Above" (2013) Revulsed * Infernal Atrocity (2015) * Live Atrocity - The Inception of Sufferance (2017) Soundscape * Soundscape EP (2007) Ursula * Awakening (2012) References Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Mortification Members Category:Revulsed Members Category:Altera Enigma Members Category:Soundscape Members Category:Lightforce Members Category:Paramaecium Members Category:Beheadoth Members Category:Horde Members Category:InExordium Members Category:Where Shadows Lie Members Category:Deliverance Members